percabeth My version
by just-A-Girl-1517
Summary: How i think it should end. T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

We made it. We made it out of Tartarus. After everything we, endured our love continued to grow. We were finally back at Camp Half Blood and nothing was close to normal. On the outside yes, everything was perfect, but on the inside Percy and I were shattered. We never left each others side. Chiron allows us to do everything together. We changed our activities schedule to match, we're now allowed to sit at Percy's table together during dinner, and we sleep together in his cabin every night. Not like that though, we actually sleep. Although we never leave each others side, we've not done that yet. We've been together for almost a year now, and no couple has ever loved each other more. Tonight Percy and I were having a special date. Percy had told me it was a special night, so I knew something big was going to happen. I also knew if Percy thought it was special, it was a HUGE deal. So I headed down to the beach in my shorts and t-shirt (because Percy and I don't need to dress up for each other) and found the love of my life laying on a blanket, next to a basket, with a few dozen candles around him, staring up at the sky. As I walked closer my heart swelled with the love I hold for him. He kind of jumped when he heard me approach.  
"Oh! Hey, Annabeth," he said, as he was getting up and walking towards me.

"Hey Perce," I said as he snuck his arms around my waist and mine doing the same around his neck. We both leaned in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. As we pulled apart, I immediately missed his body heat. But we soon closed the gap again, but this time just by holding hands. We laid on that blanket eating food, laughing, and talking for a few hours, then Percy got serious.  
"Annabeth, we've not been dating that long, but I love you. We've been through so much together. If it weren't for you I would have died hundreds of times, I would have droned in the River Styx, I might still be stuck at Camp Jupiter with no memory, most importantly, I might still be stuck in the eternal blackness of Tarturas. Annabeth I love you more than life itself. You're my best friend. I can't ever live without you. Now please tell me I won't have to." My mouth hung open as I watched Percy get down on one knee and pull out a little velvet box.  
"Annabeth will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

I was so stunned I couldn't create words.

"Per-Perc-Percy. I-I-I."

I dropped to my knees and hugged him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone before. He equally hugged me back, then backed away to pull me into a deep, long kiss. As we were kissing he slipped the ring on to my finger. I finally got myself under control and pulled away from Percy.

"Percy. Yes. Yes yes yes yes. A million times yes. I love you so much."

"Annabeth, I love you too. So much more than you'll ever know."

I was still kind of slow in my mind, and just now remembered to look down at the ring. It was beautiful, It had a huge diamond in the middle and a medium one on each side. It was also surrounded by tiny diamonds around the entire band.

"Oh, Percy! My ring…..it's…..it was to much money. I can tell."  
"Annabeth, please listen to me. No amount of money will ever be to much for you. I've been saving money for years. I could never decide what was important enough to spend it all on, then I thought about how much I loved you. Please, don't worry about it."

"Okay, Percy. I love you too."

"Should we go tell everyone?" Percy asked with a laugh.

That's when the Athena in me kicked in.

"Oh my gosh yes! Who should we invite? Where will it be? What color scheme? Who will be the brides maids? What about the grooms men? Percy. what flavor cake? Or what about-"

"Annabeth, honey, we'll figure this all out later. Now let's go tell Chiron the great news."

And then we both walked away together hand in hand, totally in love, and every now and then we would give each other a small kiss on the lips or cheek, just to know this was all real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's extremely short (and my chapters are already short) but my basketball team is in the state championship and i've been really busy. But they'll get longer i promise. **

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV  
As we walked to the Big House knots started forming in my stomach.

"Percy…"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"What if Chiron thinks we're to young."  
"He won't."  
" How do you know?"  
"Well…"  
"Percy," I said more forcefully this time.  
"Well, Annabeth, Chiron had been like a father to both of us, and so…..I kinda… well…I asked him and my mom for his permission to propose to you."  
"How sweet Percy." I said with a HUGE smile on my face. I was growing more and more in love with this boy every step I took.

By the time we finally reached the Big House, my palms were so sweaty from being nervous, I could barley hold on to Percy's hand. We walked through the door and there Chiron sat with Mr. D.

"Chiron," Percy began, but he was going to slow for my taste.  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed.  
All Chiron did was laugh. "Congratulations, Annabeth. Percy."  
Then Mr. D. chimed in, "Peter Johnson," he started, "This might be the first SMART thing you've done. Congrats… I guess."  
I was so shocked by Mr. D's words. I started crying from tears of joy. I mean, it was the nicest thing he's ever said to either of us.  
"Annabeth," Percy said with a look of concern.  
"It's alright Percy. I'm just so happy." Pure relief came over his face and he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.  
"Oh! Get a room!" Said Mr. D.  
Percy and I were just about to kiss again, then Athena appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I was leaning down to kiss Annabeth when Athena appeared.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON! Get away from my daughter. I have no idea who told you that could propose to my daughter," At this point I had pulled Annabeth behind me and my grip on her was tightening by the minute.  
"No. I love Annabeth-" I started to say but was cut off.  
"Oh really? You love her?" Athena said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Annabeth, honey, he's sea spawn. The first pretty face he sees after you're married and he's going to be gone like that," she said snapping her fingers at the end.  
After Athena said that, Annabeth, who was seething with anger, stepped from behind me.  
"Mother. You and I need to speak outside," Annabeth said.  
"Annabeth are you sure," I asked her.  
"I have to do this Percy. I promise I'll come back in just a minute." And then she and Athena walked outside of the Big House.

****** Annabeth's POV******

" Mother! How could you?!" I screamed. "Of all the low things you've done to me, sending me on that quest to retreve the Athena Parthenos included, this might just be the worst. I've done everything you've ever asked of me, so for once can you do something for me? Can you not just be happy for me? Please." At this point I could no longer hold back my tears.  
"Annabeth, he's sea spawn. How could I ever approve?" And then I lost it. I turned and I ran, I need to go somewhere to be alone. I couldn't go to my cabin, my brothers and sisters, even though they mean well, would ask to many questions. I couldn't go to the beach, people might see me. Finally I ran into Percy's empty cabin. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry and more. I eventually fell asleep, and stayed that way until I felt someone's hand on my back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

After 10 minutes of standing awkwardly in the Big House waiting on Annabeth I just decided to go outside. When I actually went outside no one was there. I looked everywhere, but nothing. Athena and Annabeth were no where to be found. I tried not to freak out and knew Annabeth would come back, so I just went to my cabin.  
What I found in there was really surprising. It was Annabeth asleep on my bunk. I looked at her face and realized it was tear stained, meaning the talk with Athena did not go well. I reached out and touched her shoulder and whispered, "Annabeth. Honey wake up." As soon as she tensed up I knew that she was awake.  
"It's just me sweetie. It's okay. I'm here." She looked up and saw my face and said, "Percy…." her voice wavering, "She told me she could never approve." When she finished that sentence she lost it again. I sat down next to her on my bed and pulled her on my lap. She instantly curled up and started to sob. All I could do was rock her back and forth and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh. Annabeth, honey it's okay. I promise. We'll always be together and that's what matters. I love you." Eventually she stopped crying and I said, "Annabeth…. What did she say to you? Exactly."  
"Nothing that matters other than she won't approve. She skipped all the important things in my life, unless she was required to be there. Do you know how it feels to be a disappointment to your parents?"  
"No. I don't. And I also can't promise that Athena will come around. I can hope, but I can't promise. But someday we're going to have a beautiful baby girl who looks just like her mommy, and Athena will be so upset that she ever said any of those things to you." Annabeth was finally starting to smile, especially when I said that about our baby girl. Then she started to nod and said, "You know what, you're right! She's will always regret this if I have any say in it." Then she paused, and I thought she was done talking, but then she said, "Thank you, Percy. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you."  
"I love you too, Wise Girl." Then I leaned down and started to kiss her. This wasn't just any old kiss, this was one of the best kisses I've ever had. Annabeth eventually moved to where she was straddling my waist, and was running her hands through my hair, while I had my hands on her waist. Then things started getting fast, and I didn't want it to happen this way.  
I pulled away from the kiss and said, "Annabeth. Stop."  
She looked hurt and asked, "Why, if we're going to be married in a few months anyways?"  
"Because I know you, you would hate me if you had to get married with a huge belly."  
"No, I wouldn't"  
"Yes, you would."  
"No. I wouldn't"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Okay! Fine, I would."  
"I know." Then I leaned down and kissed her in her forehead.  
"Come on, Wise Girl lets get some sleep." We soon started getting ready for bed, and then both climbed in the warm covers. Annabeth always sleeps with her back to me, and I always hold her around her waist. And just as we were about to drift off to sleep, I whispered in her ear, "I love you Wise Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

*Four Months Later*

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth. You look so beautiful. Percy's gonna die."  
We were in the wedding dress shop just down the street from Camp Half Blood. I was in a plain ball gown with a sea green sash around my waist. The sash would match Percy's eyes perfectly. It was two months until the wedding and everything was planned out. Everything except my dress, that is, up until now. Only one person was here with me shopping and that was my best friend, Thalia.  
"Thalia….. It's perfect. Not to fussy, not to plain. It's amazing. Excuse me, miss?" I said to the store clerk. "How much is this one?"  
"One thousand five hundred, miss." My heart broke at that very moment. That was five hundred dollars over my budget. I sank to the platform I was standing on, and quietly said, "Thank you. That's all I needed." She walked out of my changing room, and I started to tear up. But I would not cry over this dress. That's all it is. A dress. An extremely gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, amazingly perfect dress.  
"Annabeth…" Thalia started.  
"It's fine." I said very firmly.  
"I can help pay."  
"No. I couldn't ever ask you to do that."  
"But I could anyways." I started to open my mouth to protest, but she cut me off.  
"Miss! We'll take this one."  
"Thalia."  
"You'd be surprised about how well Artemis pays."  
I just sat there and grinned.

***One Hour Later***  
"Hey, Annabeth. How was shopping?" Percy asked me as I walked into his cabin. Percy was laying on his bed watching the new flat screen the Stoll brothers stole for him.  
"Hey, Percy. It was fine." I said trying not to build up to much excitement, because if I did Percy would never stop bugging me.  
"Fine?! Just fine?! Did you find your dress?"  
"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," I said with a smirk, while walking over to lay down with him.  
"What?! That's all the information your going to give me? I'm you fiancé for Pete's sake!"  
"Yes, you will see it at our wedding. Oh, I love saying that. Our wedding. Percy, I love you so much."  
"I love you to, Annabeth," Percy said chuckling.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" I said, as I picked up his pillow to playfully hit him.  
"It's just weird to see you act so girlie."  
"Well, don't get used to it I'm just excited." Percy leaned over to kiss me, softly and gently.  
"I know. I am too," He whispered while pulling away from me. I couldn't help but think to myself just how wonderful my life is turning out to be. Then I felt myself slowly falling asleep rapped in Percy's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm running. I'm running as if my life depended on it. Which it more than likely does. I'm running through darkness, and can see nothing in front of me. Then a hand grabs mine and I try to pull away, but then I hear a male voice say, "Run, Annabeth! Run!". It sounds just like Percy and I'm instantly calmed. Then my foot catches on something and I'm falling. This is just any fall though. I can tell. It feels just like the fall in Tartarus. I'm screaming bloody murder. My lungs hurt from screaming so much. Percy's hand is still firmly in mine. It feels like we've been falling and I've been screaming for hours. Then we hit the floor hard. I feel Percy crawl over to me when he hears me crying.  
"Annabeth, shhhhh. It's okay."  
"Percy…." I feel him stiffen when I say his name.  
"Annabeth, honey, it's Luke. Remember? Annabeth… Percy died, in the second Titan war. He gave up his life to save everyone. " I pulled away when he said his name. Luke. How could it be Luke? Percy is the one who fell with me. I know it. Then I heard someone faintly calling my name.

"Annabeth. Annabeth! Please wake up!"  
Wake up? What did they mean wake up? I closed my eyes as tightly as I could trying to clear my head. Then my eyes shot open.

***Percy's POV***

I was holding Annabeth in my arms when I finally drifted off to sleep. It felt like only seconds when I felt Annabeth move. When I opened my eyes it was three in the morning. Annabeth and I had slept through the afternoon and night. When I looked over at Annabeth she was sweating. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Then for a moment she calmed down only for a bit, then she started to scream. Loudly. I pulled her up into my lap trying to calm her down. We both knew if we were having one of these nightmare, that we need to wait until we stopped screaming to wake the other up. If we woke up while we were screaming in our eyes all we could see was black. She continued to scream as Chiron and Grover burst through the door. They just looked at me cradling my screaming fiancé in my arms. I just nodded my head at them and they knew what was going on. This was NOT the first time it's happened. She was crying even harder now, but the screaming had stopped. Then she whispered my name, almost to where you couldn't hear it. That's when I started to whisper in her ear,  
"Annabeth." then I paused to see if I had affected her at all. I hadn't. She cried even harder if that possible.  
This time I said her name louder. "Annabeth! Please Wake up!" She acted as if she was trying to close her eyes, which were already closed. I was starting to get worried when she didn't move. Then her eyes shot open. Relief flooded my whole body. She looked up at me and her eyes filled with tears. I looked up to Chiron and Grover and they knew it was okay to leave. I looked back down to Annabeth was gripping onto my shirt like it was her life line, and she was saying something,  
"It was all so real. Lu- Luke was you. You had taken his place. You had died in the war." she continued to sob.  
"Annabeth, its okay. We're together. Luke's gone. It's okay." She finally clamed, but there was no way we could go back to sleep. We were still to worked up.  
Then Annabeth spoke, "Percy, I'm so sorry! I woke you up!"  
"Annabeth, it's okay. There is no way you could have prevented that." She and I then laid back on my bed on top of the covers just holding each other.

So sorry this sucks and I haven't update, but ya know! Things get busy! Haha. Well I have recently read a few fanfics that were not finished so I thought that I might make my own version of them. Sound okay? This would be the first one I did:

Annabeth Chase is your normal, everyday 18 year old superstar. She is the most talented up and coming artist of her generation. She has all the number one hits and albums. It all sounds great, right? Not in her eyes. All this is great, yes, but all Annabeth wants is to be normal. What will happen when Annabeth's friends and co-workers team up to make her look like an everyday person and send her to school? And what will happen we she meets famous 18 year old actor Percy Jackson at her new school?

How does it sound? Sorry I suck at summaries.  
Thanks for reading this! And If you read the Author's Note you are amazing.


End file.
